A NEET Ex-Goddess's Blessing to this World
by TristMB
Summary: What-if Kazuma was a lot different as a person? What-if Aqua was different as well? A normie and an NEET Goddess are going to defeat the Demon Lord, somehow.
1. A Normal Day

**Chapter 1**

**A NEET Ex-Goddess's Blessing to this Wonderful ****World**

**A Normal Day**

**0-0-0**

In a lush forest by the borders of the town of Axel. From the shadows, a man lurked as he stalked a pair of goblins. These were just patrols for a nearby nest of monsters.

As the pair sat and took rest on the nearby lake. The hidden figure took action immediately. He threw a dagger aimed for the throat of the goblin by his left, but he missed slightly and instead it hits the space between its eyes, instantly killing it. Before the other could respond immediately it was impaled by a short sword through its chest and died shortly after.

The man took the dagger and cleaned the blood on its blade. The man was no other than Kazuma, he wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt covered by a dark brown leather vest and accompanied by light trousers and brown boots. He adorned an oil-cured leather breastplate and a single leather shoulder guard on his right side. His arm was covered in a leather gauntlet and fingerless gloves. He has a three dagger sheathes on his chest, a bow and quiver on his back and a short sword sheathed at his side.

"Well, that's the last patrolling group and it's up to the main party to wipe out the nest." He said as stretched his overworked muscles.

The quest was an urgent raid quest to flush out a Goblin Lord's nest since it was a terrorizing a nearby Duke's Keep. The request allowed 6 parties to join. And, Kazuma took a party slot as a Solo Adventure so he can tests his Ranger Training under Chris. And, based on his performance he was doing great. Eliminating 9 pairs of scouting goblins already.

He needed to return to camp to report it, so the raid could begin.

Kazuma sighed, and he remembered everything that happened up to now. He can't believe how far he has come in under 2 months.

It all started that day...

**0-0-0**

**2**** Month Ag****o**

**0-0-0**

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the after-life. Unfortunately, you have died. It might be short, but your life is over." A female voice said in complete apathy.

The last few events where confusing to Kazuma..

The last thing he felt was an immense pain then nothing. And, now he is in this room that seems to stretch endlessly to the stars and space. The only thing present in this "room" was a desk, throne, a TV set and a cabinet of Otaku merchandise.

And, a girl who was sitting upon the throne.

Her beauty was beyond the idols shown on television, she had the glamour that surpassed humans.

Her long blue hair looked silky smooth.

She was more petite and made her looked younger. She had a light purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

And, she was wearing comfy looking blue track suit.

She looked like a princess or even a very beautiful doll.

But, her mannerisms were that of a slacker, for the lack of a better term.

She was slouching on the throne and she was just guzzling what seems to be cola and snacking on potato chips.

And, she wasn't even looking at him instead she was watching Anime?

It was just your run of the mill idol anime and the CGI dance scene on screen was passable.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Excuse me... Where am I?" Kazuma politely asked.

"Wait, let me finish this alright." She nonchalantly said.

So Kazuma waited until she was done watching and while Kazuma waited he was pondering on his last moments in life. Was the girl he saved safe? He hoped he didn't cause her parents to worry over his death. And, he wished he could at least say goodbye to his own parents. His online DnD Friend he wished they could finish the Campaign without me as a DM.

He wasn't particularly special he recently graduated university and was just taking a break before searching for a job. And...

He could never see her again.

His childhood friend and his girlfriend, Megumi.

He wished he didn't jog that day, just maybe he could be with her. See her, touch her and many other things.

Her youthful smile. The childish pranks she pulled. Her unreasonable demands and ideas. Her beautiful and lush raven hair. And, her light brown eyes that he could get lost on just looking into them.

He made a melancholic smile on his face as he remembered everyone important in his life and wished them a good life without him.

Once, the Anime was done the girl reached for her remote, but she made no effort to get it.

Kazuma decided to take it and give it to her.

Kazuma smiled as he gave the remote to her.

"Tch! Fucking Normie." She scoffed at him.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Kazuma said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aqua, Goddess of the Seas and Water." She scoffed again.

"Then, I am Ka-"

She cut him off, "I don't really care and I already know you."

Kazuma just stays silent.

"Your only option is to resurrect on to this fantasy world." She said with no care.

She grabbed some card just lodged between the corners of her throne and just tossed it at Kazuma's face causing it to scatter around him.

"Ow." Kazuma winced.

"Get a talent or gift and get on with it." She said as she grabbed a Manga from her desk and slouching on her throne.

"Okay."

**0-0-0**

**30 Minutes later...**

**0-0-0**

Kazuma honestly couldn't choose one.

As a DM he was fair and by the book on that how he plays his fantasy worlds fair and impartial.

But, the choice was either completely useless or nonsensical like Detect Money, Walk on People?, Touch Sun?, Talk to Rock?

Or utterly game breaking like God Mode, Unlimited Money, Weapons with an absurd effects and others.

"Come onnnnn, just pick one already and go away." Aqua moaned in annoyance.

"I can't select any of these, I can bring such anomalous ability in another world. It could break the fabrics of reality on said world."

Aqua just grits her teeth in anger, "Then, I'll just send you away now. I can't be bothered by this."

She snapped her fingers and a magic circle appeared below Kazuma.

Before he knew it he was suspended by some Gate portal or a teleportation spell.

But, before Kazuma could be transported to another world, another portal appeared.

And, another Divine Figure appeared.

It was Male and he had blonde locks that rivaled any shimmering gold, and he a pure white tuxedo that radiated a golden aura.

"Aqua of the Water, I, Justia God of Justice have come to enacted punishment for your past neglect long have the Council of the Divine tolerated your antics. But, your actions had caused unresolved chaos in the world of Tera by sending reckless powers on the world." He said with a booming voice.

"But-"

She was cut off.

"Death is too merciful of a punishment for the likes of you." He said, but he noticed Kazuma on the Gate Portal. And, he had an idea what to do.

"From, now on you're going to be sent down to Tera and fix your mistakes, I'll strip you of your divinity. As a bonus you can get back your divinity if you defeat the Demon Lord, the one you created through your reckless actions." Justia raised his arms and a golden surrounded Aqua. And, her hair was losing its azure color and turn into a raven one instead. Her blue eyes were turning black as well.

"What did you do to me?!" Aqua said in bewilderment and confusion.

"You're no longer of the Divine, Aqua you're now mortal, now go and right the wrong you have caused." He said.

Justia sent Aqua to the Gate Portal with Kazuma.

Justia looked at Kazuma.

"Worry not mortal, I shall provide you with proper starting equipment. This child was planning to send you to a desert with no supplies. She won't be your problem any longer. I'll send her to the Demon King's footsteps" Justia said coldly.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take her with me." Kazuma said.

Justia looked at Kazuma with a perplexed expression.

"Hmph, Aqua it seems this mortal pities your pathetic excuse of a person. Be thankful. But, I will not grant you any favors for your charity, Kazuma-san." Justia said.

"I don't mind, I'll just work harder then." He said.

"Very well. I wish you luck for your arduous task ahead, Satou Kazuma." He said before Kazuma was surrounded by a bright white light.

Then everything fades to black.

**0-0-0**

**Axel - City Outskirts**

**0-0-0**

Kazuma groaned as he came to.

He shielded his eyes from the Sun that was shining above him.

Kazuma opened his eyes and a beautiful meadow before him. Just over the distance he could a walled city with many carriages going in and out of the walled city.

He was wearing a light brown shirt that had sleeves being restricted by leather braces and dark brown trouser with boots to complete his starting adventurer look.

By his side was a sack of coins and a short swords.

There was also a backpack beside him.

Kazuma opened the backpack to check what the contents were.

It contained a one-person bedroll, a mess kit, a tinderbox, 10 torches, a sack of jerky, a Waterskin filled with water and 50 feet of Hempen rope.

Kazuma with these supplies seems to be ready to be for a adventure.

But he heard something groan beside him. It was Aqua.

She was still wearing her blue tracksuit.

Her once azure hair was replaced lush raven ones, it still looked pretty.

Kazuma didn't know whether or not he should wake her up or wait for her to wake up.

But, she stirred awake once she open her now ebon eyes. She sat up and began to look what was around her.

She seems to be processing what transpired. Tears began well up on her eyes.

And, began loudly sobbing.

Kazuma panicked and he didn't how to comfort her.

Kazuma remembered something Megumi said to him once. That 'When someone's sad all they need is a hug.'

Kazuma sighed and moved towards the weeping ex-goddess.

Aqua tensed as she felt the embrace. She wanted to voiced her frustration at Kazuma because it was all his fault. But, something in her liked this embrace. In all her years as a goddess she was riduculed and always compared to her better sister, Eris.

So she didn't bother to give a shit to her duties and the Pantheon was just searching for an excuse to remove her from Heaven.

But, this was her first-time being given some form of affection, instead just scolding and berating her.

Aqua cried even more as burried her head in Kazuma's chest.

It was so frustrating how handsome and fit he was. It was unfair he was this altruistic and caring after her giving him shit and looking down on him.

Now, he was comforting her, a Goddess that was so ambigious that people the only people who worship was just a small village. A Goddess that inadvertantly causing this fantasy to potentially destroy itself.

Was this human emotion? Oh, gods she felt horrible, she felt weak and she was afraid. Would Kazuma abandon her like the Gods. She didn't want to be alone.

Through her sobbing fit she said, "Please, don't leave me alone." she weakly begged Kazuma.

Kazuma sighed and made a kind smile towards Aqua.

"Don't worry I'm with you." Kazuma said as he deepen his embrace and began rufflinh Aqua's hair to comfort her.

Aqua cried even more as she nestled at the crook of Kazuma's neck.

Kazuma sighed as he looked towards the horizon.

'This is going to be a long day.' Kazuma said inwardly.


	2. Let's go an Adventure

**Chapter 2: Let's go on an Adventure**

**0-0-0**

Kazuma was relieved that Aqua calmed down after her outburst, but she fell asleep in his arms.

So, He was carried Aqua through the meadows they were summoned on. It was weird his jersey was replaced by begginer's adventuring gear and a shortsword at hand. While, Aqua was summoned with her jersey, some potato chips, and her pink haori. Kazuma put all of Aqua's stuff in the bag he was given.

He came upon the gates of the walled city he saw in the distance.

The guards on the duty was alerted by their presence.

"Halt! You their stranger what business you have in Axel."

"I am just a traveling guildless adventurer, I am from a very remote village and I am in search of a adventurer's guild." Kazuma said with no hesitation.

Hus days spent playing tabletops had honed his character creation skills to the point that he can come with a background in an instant.

"And, the little girl on your back." the guard inquired.

"I found on the way, she was passed out when I found her."

"Hey, isn't shle one of those Crimson Demons?" the other guard said.

"Crimson Demons?" Kazuma said in confusion.

The guard's gave Kazuma an apologetic look.

"You can give her to Customs we'll find a way return her to her village."

"What's wrong with Crimson Demons? What makes you think she's a Crimson Demon?" Kazuma asked.

"Their not hostile towards all the races except the Army of Demon Lord, but their a very strange lot that makes them not well-liked as party members. But, their magical power is second-to-none. They can easily identified by their black hair and crimson eyes." The guards explained.

"I see but I must find a healer first to check what's wrong with her." Kazuma said.

"You're a very kind lad, their might be Healers in the Guild, just go to the center of town and you'll find the Guild." Guard directed.

"Thank you." Kazuma said as he did a subtle bow.

"Just don't cause trouble or rather don't let that lass get into trouble."

"I'll be careful." Kazuma said with a smile.

**0-0-0**

Kazuma found his way to the Guild and he was greeted by a two-story building that was larger than any structure in Axel. Asking around Axel got a basic geographic background of the city of Axel.

He entered the establiment. Kazuma saw Adventurers from many different backgrounds some look friendly, some look thugish and some look strange.

"How may I help you, Mister." A brown haired girl with green eyes.

"Is their an infirmary here, my friend here is not feeling well." Kazuma explained

"Luna, could you help this guy, I'm still waiting tables here." she said to Luna.

Now a blonde receptionist came to them.

"I'll see to it that your friend is taken care of, I'll find a healer right away. Just put her down one of the beds in the infirmary in the second floor." Luna said.

**0-0-0**

Aqua was stirring awake.

Aqua felt glad that the nightmare was over where she was disowned and a handsome normie was giving her comfort...

Maybe not all of it was bad...

Aqua opened her eyes and she was greeted by an unknown area. She was on a bed.

'It wasn't a dream...' Aqua panicked.

Where was she? Where is Kazuma? Did he abandoned her and sold her off?! Was she going to be a slave in this world.

Why did she felt hot and weak? And her head was spinning.

Was she dying? It didn't felt good.

Aqua's stomach churned as she thought of the worse possible outcome.

"Ka..zu...ma." Aqua weakly said.

Aqua hoped Kazuma didn't ditched her.

He promised that he was with her.

The door opened.

Aqua shifted her head and to see who entered the room.

Aqua couldn't see properly in her delirious state, but she saw a familliar sillouhette

"Oh, you're awake." Kazuma said.

He sat by her bedside and began stroking the side of her head.

All of her worries seem to vanished, the hotness she was feeling was now tolerable.

It felt nice...

Her vision began to clear and Aqua saw Kazuma with a kind smile on his face. And, a bowl of porridge in his other hand.

Aqua's face felt hot and whatever she was feeling it got worse.

But, the porridge it smelled nice and appetizing.

Kazuma put on the porridge on the desk beside her bed.

"Aqua, you're sick right now. So, please rest."

"I'm a Goddess, I don't get sic-" Kazuma silenced Aqua with his finger.

"Shhh, I will be frank with you Aqua you aren't a Goddess anymore. I think your body's immune system is very weak since you were suddenly turned into a human." Kazuma said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you. So, just eat okay, I'll feed you if like." Kazuma kindly said.

Aqua was rising to where she was laid.

"I can feed mysel-" Aqua felt weak and about to fall out her bed.

But, Kazuma caught her, before she could fall completely.

"It's fine I'm here so let me take care of you." Kazuma said as he set Aqua back to the bed.

Aqua nodded weakly as she let Kazuma let feed her.

Aqua felt her already damaged pride took a heavy blow for being affected by such a petty fever.

But, being taken cared for isn't a bad feeling.

**0-0-0**

A few day had passed and Aqua's health improved as she was regularly given medicine to mitigate the fever.

Aqua now felt a lot better compared when she first entered this world. Apparently her body was weak and suddenly being drained of Mana caused a very high fever to be trigerred and Mana Deprevation on top of her fever.

Aqua was bored most part of the day, Kazuma leaving her in the infirmary and a Archpriestess is always checking on her.

She heard from Luna that Kazuma was shaping up to be a great adventurer. He already completed 3 hunting quests on his own in 3 days.

Kazuma would come to her bedside every night and sleep by the chair near her bed.

Kazuma only asked how I was for the whole day and asked if I wanted something. I usually ask for anything sweet and he'll bring it to me.

Aqua felt really bad for Kazuma working for her sake. It's alright to taken care by this kind man? Right? He said he was willing to be with me, he hasn't abandon her despite having all the reason to leave her.

"Aqua."

"Yes, I'm Aqua." Aqua said.

"Tomorrow the Archprietess lady said you will be strong enough to walk, You've gather enough mana to stabilize your body."

"I'll ask you this, Aqua. Do you want to be an adventurer, you could refuse if you don't want to, I don't want to impose." Kazuma said.

"I'll... Think about it..." Aqua said as she rest on her pillow.

Aqua thought hard about it. She could join Kazuma fight the Demon Lord or stay here in Axel.

What could she do? She didn't have her divinity. She fell ill from this world's elements.

If she refused would Kazuma abandon her like the Gods... No, she'll not be bullied by the Gods, she'll show them I can do better.

"I'll do it." Aqua said with confidence.

Kazuma gave her a smile, and stroke her hair.

"That's great I'll have Luna-san sign you up."

Aqua was glad that she was sent in to this world with Kazuma, he's kind and always knows what to do.

**0-0-0**

"Oh dear, you seem to have very low stats excepts for Magic which is average and Luck that is extremely high."

"What?!"

"You have the prequisites to be a Sorceror or a Priest, but you'll have very low mana to cast spells since Mana is tied to Stamina."

Aqua thought this was a mistake, she look at the Adventurer's Card again to confirm.

《Aqua》

《Human - Female》

《Age - 16》

《Class - Novice》

《Level: 1》

《Stats》

《Str: 1》

《Sta: 3》

《Dex: 10》

《Int: 10》

《Mag: 20》

《Resist: 0》

《Luck: 166》

This stat spread was insanely min-max for luck.

"What can luck do?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not really sure, the luck stat is really ambigious, but people with great luck stats are great Merchants or Alchemist. But, it's a garbage stat for most classes." Luna explained.

"Can I be an Alchemist then!?" Aqua asked.

Aqua remembered that really cool anime about alchemy and she imagine being cool with that power.

"No, you're not smart enough to be one, and it takes alot of time and resources to be one. Since scholarly classes like Wizard and Alchemist takes time to learn" Luna bluntly said.

Aqua excitement died down, and she felt disapointment

"You could worded it nicely." Aqua said.

"Aqua, I'm not being harsh to you to because I like to. But to protect you. Many adventurer come and go having great expectation for themselves only to be beaten down by reality. So, Aqua I'd advice you to be careful. Luckily you Kazuma-san by your side."

"I'll go with the Priest class then." Aqua dejectedly said.

"You know Magic-users are rare in this world unless you're a Crimson Demon. Most humans begins with below average Magic to start with. So, cheer up Aqua." Luna said.

Aqua's spirit was raised after being praised.

"I'll guess that's good." Aqua said.

Kazuma gave Aqua a reassuring nod.

The pair made their way to the Mess Hall of the guild, and sat on a table for two.

"What will you take today, Kazuma-kun." a barmaid asked.

"Aqua you can order whatever you want. Just the usually for me."

"Okay, one Sausage Breakfast and you little miss."

"I'm not little, I just haven't grown big enough. I'll take these pancakes." Aqua said.

The barmaid nodded and left to process their order.

Kazuma chuckled.

"What?!" Aqua glared at Kazuma.

"It's nothing you remind someone I know." Kazuma said with s hint of melancholy.

"It's Megumi isn't it..." Aqua asked.

"Hmm, how did you know?"

"I used to be a Goddess, so I know the whole life of the pepole I sent to this world."

"It was annoying to be forced to know someone's life, so I tend to forget it." Aqua said.

"For what its worth I am sorry for treating you badly. Having human emotions is weird."

"I didn't mind it. You can ask me anything if it helps you cope." Kazuma said.

"Thanks..." Aqua said with a subtle smile on her face.

"IS THERE A SATOU KAZUMA HERE!!" A female voice shouted.

Kazuma looked to where the sound originated from. Kazuma's shocked was very obvious.

Aqua looked behind her, and saw a girl with black hair that wore a red robe and a very big witch hat. She looked strange was an understatement she was textbook chuuni.

"Megumi!?" Kazuma said in surprised.

"Kazuma?!" she said back.

Without warning she tackled Kazuma to the floor and began smooching him.

"Megumi, why are you here?!"

"I am Megumin now."

"What?"

"It's a long a story... It started when I was born in this world."

**End**


End file.
